


The Sea Gypsy

by Shelby_M



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, English, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M





	The Sea Gypsy

_To meet the dawn in endless sea –_

_That is the childhood dream of mine_

_To be in open ocean swell,_

_Carried along by winds of time_

 

_To see the sunrise at the east,_

_Gold of its light on azure waves_

_To fly above in bluest skies,_

_To free my soul from the dark cave_

 

_Wind in the sails, salt in the air,_

_Cheer of the men hail liberty_

_That is my dream, eternal one_

_I wonder, will it come to be?_


End file.
